


long since have these stars

by fieryrondo



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, Poetry, Sedoka, an attempt was made, catch the h&l reference, prayer for NHK 2019, prayerfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryrondo/pseuds/fieryrondo
Summary: A prayer poem for NHK Trophy 2019. Cover art by turistinmyowncity.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	long since have these stars

**Author's Note:**

> The sedōka, or “head-repeated poem,” consists of two tercets of five, seven, and seven syllables each. An uncommon form, it was sometimes used for dialogues. -from Britannica.com

_cover art by [turistinmyowncity](https://turistinmyowncity.tumblr.com/)_

three years away, fall

carved thorns into ice and bone

the taste of home on your lips.  
  


long since have these stars

quenched your heart. remember when

river flows, becomes the wind.


End file.
